Her Heart's the Prize
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: An Ice Wizard, a Celestial Spirit, and two Dragon Slayers. Four guys who all fell for the same girl; Lucy Heartfilia. When they find out they all love her, it becomes an all-out war to win her heart. The smothering of four hot guys may seem nice at first, but Lucy just wants the madness to end! But maybe she will figure out who she truly loves. Equal amounts of couple love!


**This is my first story using an anime other than Shugo Chara! I've rewritten this because I have new favorite pairings! Anyway, this is from the anime Fairy Tail, which I don't own! I'm using ALL my favorite pairings in this! So enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

_The Reasons They Fell_

Every guy has his reasons for falling in love. For these three, they had many different, yet similar, for loving a certain girl. She was the epitome of kindness and beauty. Her sweet nature was enough to pull anyone in. It was just everything she was that made Lucy Heartfilia an amazing girl. And each of them had very good reasons to love her.

**Gray Fullbuster**

When she set foot into the guild, she was not that big of a deal at the time. And how does he make a first impression on her? By asking for her underwear! Looking back, he would bang his head against the wall for being so stupid to say _that_ to a girl, let alone Lucy.

But during all the life-threatening adventures; Galuna Island, Nirvana, Edolas, the Infinity Clock, Tenrou Island; all of them just showed him how much potential Lucy had. She didn't give up when things looked rough; and she wasn't one to take a ton of risks. She cared about everyone and hate was not in her vocabulary; unless it was directed toward a vicious enemy. Everything about her was just so lovable.

She had brains and beauty. What more could he want? He realized he love her the day she comforted him when he was faced with a blast from his past, aka Deliora. His feelings only grew day by day. The day she used some strange potion and disappeared, he felt as if something was ripping out of his heart and it hurt, but he wouldn't admit his pain.

That was why he loves Lucy.

**Loke aka Leo the Lion**

There were many things for him to say about Lucy. She was extremely cute, no, _hot_! She was hotter than the girls he's dated combined! Even though she was a Celestial Wizard and he avoided her because of his past, he always watched her from the shadows. He made sure she never saw him and he admits that he felt a pull toward her.

But what really won him over was her big risk. She was going to risk her life to save him. She used all of that magic energy just to open his gate and send him back to the Spirit World so he would live. She even unintentionally summoned the Spirit King himself. Lucy stood up to him so Loke would not have to disappear.

Since then, he dedicated his life to her. She could never compare to Karen, because she actually treats her spirits as companions, not tools. He thought it would just be a simple crush when he saw her potential, but soon enough, it morphed into a deep love for the golden-haired beauty. He fell hard and didn't want to get up. His declarations of love for her were very sincere, but she thought he was just teasing. He could understand where she was coming from, but he would rip apart his playboy status to make her happy.

He was willingly to die for her, die with her. When he left her alone in Edolas, even though he sent Virgo in his place, the guilt just tore him apart to hear that, even though she beat her opponent, she did take a few hits. If only he were there. He would've saved her and they wouldn't have touched a single hair on her head. But he just knew…

Lucy is the bravest wizard that ever was.

**Sting Eucliffe**

Yes, he laughed at her when he was getting beaten up by Minerva. And yes, he called her weak many times. But that was all before he saw the light in her. She stood tall with such pride and a great intent to not let her guild down. She was worried about her spirits, even when she was injured _much_ more. The gleaming personality she kept intact through those rough times made his heart skip several beats; even though he'd never admit it.

He couldn't quite explain it, but he knew he felt something deep inside for her.

**Rogue Cheney**

There was just something about the girl that caught his interest. It was the first time an actual human being made him interested, with the exception of Gajeel. When Minerva was beating her to a pulp, he was too afraid to look at how damaged she was from the blasts and the various assaults. He didn't want to be seen as weak, so he backed-up the rest of the guild when the team stood in front of Minerva. Even now, he regrets not seeing how she was doing. She survived Eclipse and used her willpower to defeat it from destroying her.

That kind of power is truly something to behold. And after it all, she stood with her guild, smiling like she never went through any pain. She was fascinating to show such kinds of emotions. It made him want to smile back at her if she were to ever show him that sparkling smile. What else could a love struck dragon slayer do but watch over her and protect her?

And that is only the beginning of it all. None of them knew yet, but there will be an all-out battle for a single heart; Lucy Heartfilia's pure and tender heart.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1! I'd call it a prologue, but who cares. So please rate and comment! Bye for now ~nya!**

**SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
